1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of cosmetology and, more particularly, to the use of quaternized and optionally non-quaternized fatty acid amidoamines for the production of cosmetic preparations, more especially hair-care preparations.
2. Prior Art
Cationic surfactants generally have the property of being absorbed onto negatively charged keratin fibers. In the process, they have a repelling effect between the fibers with the result that the hair is easier to comb, shows reduced electrostatic charging and, on the whole, feels softer. Occasionally luster is also improved. Although, as already mentioned, this is a more or less generic property of cationic surfactants, the effects to be obtained are of course dependent to a large extent on the structure of the species used or the successful mixing thereof. Since there are thought to be a virtually unlimited number of cationically charged surfactants, there is no need whatever for them to be permutated with one another in order to open up an enormous range of possibilities in which to be able at any time to find new preparations having interesting or even specially “tailored” properties.
The development of modern cosmetic preparations, particularly hair care preparations, is now way beyond the known “two-in-one” principle. “Three-in-one” products have long been on the market and the current trend is towards what would gladly be termed as “all-in-one”, In other words, there is a desire to develop preparations which, on the one hand, would produce many, in some cases very different, effects but which, on the other hand, would contain few ingredients so that the formulations would be easy to produce and affordable to the consumer. It goes without saying that such preparations cannot be obtained simply by mixing standard commercial products, otherwise such products would long since have appeared on the market. Rather is it necessary to identify within the group of known cationic surfactants those representatives which have the required property profile, if possible on their own, but preferably in the form of a synergistic mixture with other components.
In the present case, the problem addressed by the invention was to provide transparent cosmetic preparations, more especially for hair care and particularly for conditioning the hair, which would allow the storage- and temperature-stable incorporation both of silicone oils and of antidandruff agents. At the same time, the softness and antistatic finishing of the hair would at least reach the level of the prior art.